Oh my gods and goddesses
by penguinlover93
Summary: the gods of Olympus gave their lives to the PPGZ and RRBZ
1. Chapter 1

A long time ago the gods and goddesses faded away because no one respected their temples or them, except for 10 kids, 5 boys 5 girls. Because of them the Gods and Goddesses of Olympus still existed but only a very little of them. They were fading away. One day the gods couldn't take the pain any more. So they gave themselves to the 10 kids.

10 Year Earlier Before the Incident

Momoko's P.O.V.

"Guys c'mon let's go clean the temples." I said

"Why do we have to go." The boys complained

"Because we have to no one else respects the temples anymore. So here are your temples. I'll get Hera's, Koaru you get Aphrodite's, Miyako you get Persephone's, Ali you get Artemis', Mizuki you get Athena's, Kaito you get Zeus's, Shiro you get Ares', Riku you get Hades', Koumori you get Dionysus', and Takashi you get Poseidon. Ok people let's go. I said

"Wait I have a question."Koaru said

"Yes Koaru." I said

"Why do I have to clean Aphrodite's temple." Koaru said

"Because, you didn't come to the meeting, to sign up for temples." I said

"It's not my fault you made the meeting at 10 a.m." Koaru muttered

"Anyways let's get working." I said. When I got to the temples it was a total mess. All the offerings I put out were on the floor the food I offered were half eating and there were goats all over the place and they were eating everything even the paintings. "This is going take awhile." I said to myself.

2 Hours Later

"Finally I'm done I better go help the others." I said "Oh man I forgot my purse in the temple." Momoko muttered right when she got in the temple Hera's statue started to move and picked up Momoko. "Hey what's happening."

"Shhhh. It's alright Momoko. I've been watching you for some time you've been cleaning my temple when no one else cared. So I'm giving you my life." Hera said calmly.

"Why are you going to give your life to me?"asked Momoko confused

"Because you and your friends are the only ones that care. The Gods of Olympus are fading away. We have no need on earth anymore. So now I give you my life." said Hera. Before I could say anything else this white beam hit me. "Ahhhhhhhhh."

A few minutes later

Kaito's P.O.V.

"Finally I'm done." I rejoiced. After I finished I heard someone scream. "That scream sounded like Momoko. Momoko I'm coming."

I screamed. But before I could take my first step the giant statue of Zeus came to life. I was so surprised I couldn't move. So the giant statue bent down and picked me up.

"Hello young one, I'm Zeus king of the Gods but soon you will be." Zeus said. After what do you mean it will soon be mine?" I asked confused.

"My sons and daughters and I , the Gods of Olympus, are fading away. Since no one cares about us except you and your friends we are giving our lives to you and your friends. You will live on Olympus you will rule over all. With the help of your queen and friends. So now you may have my life."

After everyone else met the gods

Momoko P.O.V.

"Yawn." As I opened my eyes I noticed I was still in Hera's temple. I got up and looked at my clothes but I wasn't wearing my regular clothes. I was wearing ancient Greece clothing. I had my signature bow but I have a crown on my head. So I went to check on the others. First I went to Zeus' temple because it was the closest. When I went in I found Kaito on the ground passed out wearing ancient Greek clothing and a crown on his head instead of his hat. I went over to him and shook him.

"5 more minutes Mama." He said

I sweat dropped and shook him harder. He woke up with a jolt.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed

"Well I guess I met Hera and took over her role of queen of the Gods. What about you." I said

"Same thing except I'm king of the gods." He said

"Well let's go find the others." I said with a worried tone.

Koaru's P.O.V.

"Ugh my head." The last thing I remember is the snot nosed goddess saying that 'it's your lucky day you get to be the goddess of love and beauty for the rest of your life' yeah lucky me woohoo. I got up and looked in the mirror that was in the temple. I saw myself a dress (well technically it's a chitin but anyways) I can't believe it I have makeup on. I went over to fountain and dunked my head into to it but when I went back to the mirror and my makeup was all messed up but the makeup magically went back to its original place. I turned around and saw Momoko and Brick staring at me. "What?" I asked

"I never thought I would see Koaru and makeup together and you are wearing a chitin too!" Momoko said with stars in her eyes. But Brick was just staring at me.

"What?!" I yelled at him and he turned back to normal. "That's more like it." I said

"C'mon Koaru we have to find the others." Momoko said. Great Shiro's going to see me in this girly dress I thought.

Shiro's P.O.V.

Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm Ares the god of war. I mean I've always looked up to him. He's my hero. I looked down at my outfit I was wearing Greek armor. I can't believe this. This is so cool. After I calmed down a little Momoko, Kaito, and no way is that yep it's her. She looks like a goddess of course she is one now I think I mean her skin is glowing like mine is. I wonder who Momoko and Kaito are I'm guessing with the crown on their head they are Zeus and Hera. I can't believe this. It's so cool. "Hey Koaru you look H-O-T." I said with a smirk

"Shut it hot shot or I'll punch you into next week. I'm already the stupid goddess of love and beauty and I really don't want to put up with you." She said

"Wow I can't believe Koaru is wearing makeup and a dress at the same time."I said

"I just beep beep said I was the beep beep goddess of love and that other thing ! And for your information it's a chitin"

After Koaru was done cursing

"Ok Ok geez." I said

"Guys let's just go find the others."Momoko said obviously annoyed.I walked beside Koaru.

"Hey for a goddess of love you don't have a lot of love in you." I said with a smirk.

"Why you…." Koaru couldn't finish because Momoko got in between us.

"Oh why don't you guy grow up for once." She said


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito's P.O.V.

"Oh, why don't you guys grow up for once." Momoko said. After she said that they were silent until we got to Persephone's temple. She was still passed out though.

"Miyako!" They both screamed they ran over to her and tried to wake her up but she wouldn't. They started to cry. I felt bad. But all of the sudden Koaru stopped crying and whispered to Momoko. Then Momoko stopped crying got up and went outside of Persephone's temple.

Momoko P.O.V.

I have to help Miyako so I have to get Riku to help me.

Koaru's P.O.V.

It took Momoko a few minutes to get Riku but now she's back.

"Good you got him." I said with relief. He bent down to her.

"Well she's not dead she's just unconscious." Riku said

"How do you know that Riku?" I asked

"I took the place of the god of the dead. Duh. But I don't entirely because I'm new at this. But I know because she's breathing." He replied

"Ok time to wake her up." I said as I pushed and he fell on Miyako and he kissed her. Her eyes shot open and she jumped up. And she blushed and then ran out. Riku was in shock but soon snapped out of it. He ran after Miyako.

Riku P.O.V.

I ran after Miyako after I snapped out of m shock. I wonder why she ran out like that. Well I guess I would get embarrassed if I was asleep and someone just kissed me. Oh there she is it looks there she it looks like she's crying.

Miyako's P.O.V.

I can't believe Riku kissed me. I mean I've been waiting for this for a while because I have a small crash on him but not like that. I hear someone coming I turned around and it was Riku.

"Um hi Riku. Sniff." I said

"Hi Miyako why did you run off all of the sudden and why are you crying." He said while smiling sweetly which just made me cry even more. He just doesn't get it I like him and he can't see it. Well maybe now that I'm Persephone and he's Hades everything will be different now.

"It's nothing." I replied while wiping away my tears.

"Well if it was nothing you wouldn't be crying. Now why don't you just tell me." He said sweetly

"Well you see…."

"There you guys are we've been looking everywhere for you guys." Momoko said. "Anyways guys we have to go get the others. Really I don't know what's so difficult to just come out of the temples and come looking for us. Wait know that I say that it is better to just stay in the temples and wait to for us to find them. Wait …" We all sweat dropped as she had a mental war with herself.

"Anyways we should really go find the others." I suggested

"Good idea."Riku said. "But Momoko is still having a mental war with herself."  
"It's all right I got her." Kaito said as he picked her

Ali's P.O.V.

This is cool I get to be Artemis the goddess of hunt and the moon. And she's a maiden too that's cool at least I don't have to deal with any more heart breaks. I looked around the temple and saw something that wasn't there before. I went over to it and picked it up and it was a keychain. It had a button on it and I pressed it. It turned into a cross bow with a pocket that held my arrows. The arrows were silver and they were very heavy. I saw a target and I shot it and it was a perfect shot. I've always been bad at archery I mean one day my school had an archery day and I missed like a mile every day. But now I can shoot the target I'm after and hit it exactly where I want it to hit because these arrows are the property of the goddess of Artemis which is me now anyway there is a legend that theses arrows follow the target until it hits them. Just then Momoko, Kaito, Shiro, Koaru, Miyako, and Riku walked in and they all saw me shooting and hitting the target exactly. "Hey guys what's up." I replied cheerfully.

"Well we just got the roles of…" Momoko said but I got cut off

"Let me guess you're Hera Because of the crown on top of your head, Kaito is Zeus because the crown, Koaru is Aphrodie because of the makeup, Shiro is Ares because of the battle Armor, Miyako is Persephone because the flowers that are surrounding her, Riku is Hades because of his gloomy look, and I'm Artemis because of my perfect aim." I say proudly

"Well yeah that pretty sums it up." Momoko says surprised.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go get the others I want to show them my sweet aim." I say excitedly

"Is it me or is Ali different. She seems more lively and not in her own world." Koaru said

Koumri's P.O.V.

I can't believe I'm the stupid god of wine. I mean what kind of god of wine can't even have wine. That's just really stupid. Anyway I hope that rule is lifted because I'm a different person and I'm ready to PARTY! I want to celebrate that I'm a god and everlasting oh yeah. Hen Ali and everyone came in. I'm guessing Ali is Artemis. Ha that's funny I've seen Ali do archery before she cannot shoot at all. "Hey Ali can you shoot with that thing?" I asked

"See for yourself." Then she pulled out an arrow and shot it at me. But it missed like a centimeter from my face.

"You still missed." I said while smirking.

"No I didn't." she said back

"Then explain how you _didn't_ miss." I said back

"Nah I don't feel like it. So Momoko how 'bout you do you want to explain." Ali said with a bored look while she pulled out Panda.

"Gladly now you see _blah blah blah…" _after that I zoned out.

10 minutes later

"And that's it." Momoko finished. "Now let's go find the other two."

Mizuki's P.O.V.

I always loved Athena and now I'm Athena. I mean I would think that if I ever were a goddess Momoko would be Athena because she's the smartest and I guess this is like dream come true.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mizuki's P.O.V.**

'Ok Mizuki calm down it's not like it's that big of a deal.' I thought to myself 'Are you kidding me it's a huge deal you've always admired Athena and now you are Athena.' I thought again. After that I started to have an argument with myself about how it's so great and not that big of a deal. And while I was doing that I started to walk around and pretend to be 2 different people like I always do when I have an argument with myself. Then out of nowhere everyone was in my temple except for Takashi. They saw me running around bickering with myself.

"Maybe we should leave her alone for a minute." Sweat dropped Koumori

"No she's almost done." Ali says not looking up from Panda. Typical

"Does she do this often?" asked Momoko

"Well yes and no. she does this when she's excited, confused, angry, upset, or when she can't decide what to do or what to buy or what to get someone for a special occasion." Ali explained looking up from Panda for like the first time this week.

"So technically most of the time." Kaito said obviously annoyed.

"Yes." Ali said with boredom

I mean I would've been embarrassed when they walked in but Ali was with them and she's used to seeing me like this so she can explain to them this is normal. But I should really take Panda away from her one day. And that day might be today because I'm getting sick and tired of her sticking her nose in that thing. I mean I can't believe Hachi hasn't tried to crush that stupid thing. 'Well maybe because Panda is the only thing she truly cares about except for you, Hachi, and her friends.' Conscience told me. Fine whatever. And yes I know about Hachi and so do the girls. I don't know why she hasn't told Koumori I mean it's obvious he likes her any way. Let me try to figure out who's who.

"Ok. So Momoko is Hera, Kaito is Zeus, Ali is Artemis, Koumori is Dionysus, Miyako is Persephone, Riku is Hades, Shiro is Ares, and Koaru is OMGs that's too funny you're the goddess of love and beauty. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" I started laughing

"Yeah Yeah laugh it up just because in Aphrodite doesn't mean I don't have the same temper." Koaru warned

"Oh I'd beg to differ you don't have the same temper Aphrodite was the spoiled brat of the gods she got whatever she wanted when she wanted it except maybe for sometimes like the story of her son the God of love Cupid. When he fell in love with the mortal he was sent to imprison or was it kill I always get that part wrong. Anyways your temper level has gone up like 50%." I explained

"Hear that Shiro you better watch your back." Snickered Kaito

"oh he really doesn't have to watch his back because Kaoru will fall in love with him at some point because she was already half way there before but now that she's the goddess of love she'll probably get there sooner than I calculated." I said

"You calculated love how can you do that?" Asked Riku

"Oh Riku stupid, defenseless little Riku." Shiro said a little too harsh and over board with the insults. And with that Riku kicked him sky high.

"Hah who's defenseless now!?" Riku shouted

"anyways I was just saying that I was expecting Koaru would fall in love with the guy in the sky ,who's not coming down yet nice kick Riku,….." I complimented

"Thanks." Riku said sheepish

"Later not sooner." I finished.

"Oh I get it now you thought Koaru was going to fall in love with him today. And who's the g in the sky?" Miyako asked stupidly and we all Anime fell at her last statement.

"Sure Miyako. Anyways how did you know that which god or goddess we were?" Momoko asked confusingly.

"Well I am the goddess of wisdom now and because of the outfits you're wearing." I said as if it was obvious which it pretty much was.

"Oh well sorry." Momoko said

"Anyways shouldn't we be going?" Ali said

"Ok." I said cheerfully.

Takashi's P.O.V.

'Cool I can control water and I am the ruler of all the sea's and Oceans I'm just like Percy Jackson except I am his father Hala anyways I wonder how I do this.' I thought as I went over to the pool in Poseidon's temple. I tried for like ten minutes then I gave up. I sat down and looked at the pool of water then I lifted my hand the water followed my movement I was so amazed I could actually do it I got up and started spinning. It took like 5 minutes to realize that I had made a small hurricane around me but I haven't become wet at all. Cool. Anyway while I was doing the little hurricane everyone was in the doorway of the temple I guess you would call it and their mouths were on the floor except for Mizuki and Ali who seemed unimpressed by my little show. Go figure they're never impressed unless it's something big and I count this as something big. Anyways I wonder what else I could do. Maybe I should stop spinning I'm getting nauseas.' I thought to myself.

"Hey Takashi maybe you should stop spinning you're creating a small hurricane on the west shore of Rome." Ali said holding up Panda to show us.

"Sorry but aren't we in Greece why would that happen in Rome and not here? I said while I stopped spinning.

"Well that's simple you should know this one the answer is in the history of the Gods of Greek and Rome. You know how the Roman conquered the Greek's back in the old days? Well they also took the Gods from them too. Well actually they took the idea and copied the Greek's gods and just gave them new names but anyway. Then the Roman Empire fell so the Gods stopped there and since the gods stopped there that's where all the damage goes that we create." Mizuki explained

"Ok so we have to be careful of what we do?" I asked

"Yes that would be helpful like everyone could do damage like Shiro could cause another major war if he's not careful, Takashi could cause sea Monster to come up and eat or kill everything they see, Koaru could make people fall in love over and over and over with different people or people the person doesn't even know or care about, Momoko if you don't be careful the whole family of the Gods could fall apart and Chaos would rule again, Kaito if you get the tiniest bit mad you could cause a lighting storm, Miyako if you don't go to the underworld the seasons would be out of balance and everything would die, Riku if you don't go to the underworld all the souls that have died good and bad will never die and if nothing ever dies then world would be in Chaos, Ali if you don't rise the moon it would be sunny everywhere and everything would die even the humans that live on the earth and the disease rate would rise, Koumori if you don't help harvest the grapes then the vines will destroy everything, and if I don't attend meetings around the world everything would be in Chaos and those are just examples there are a lot more things we can cause if we're not careful with are actions." I explained.

"Ok but I have one question."I said

"Agh what is it." Mizuki whined

"Did anyone talk to the gods and did they tell you to go to Mount Olympus?" I asked remembering what Poseidon told me.

"Actually now that I think of it yeah they did tell us." Everyone said in Harmony _CREAPY._

_"_Ok lets go then." I said


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ali's POV

"yes victory. I have conquered you mountain." I said while doing a victory dance while smiling widely.

"Wow it took her almost 18 hours getting to the top and she actually happy I mean it only to Kaoru and Butch 10 hours and they had to wait for the rest of us." Koumori said while everyone sweat dropped because they've never seen Ali act like she is now.

" Hey it only took me 9 hours 59 minutes and 30 seconds." Kaoru protested

"Whatever I still beat you." Butch said.

"No I won." Kaoru argued

" No I won."

"No I won."

"No..."

"Hey stop fighting it's giving me a headache. Now let's get going slow pokes." I said calmly while everyone anime fell.

"How did she become so calm so quickly." Miyako said awkwardly.

"Well I'm guessing it's because her natural sense kicked in." Mizuki said

"Ok let's just go then." Koumori said. They turn around and see Ali crawling on floor not even a yard away and Koumori went over and picked her up.

"I thought you were supposed to be Artemis." Koumori said while smiling.

"oh shut up." I said ' why did he have to pick me up' I thought to myself as I waited for Hachi to come.

Koumori POV

I can't believe Ali she's just so cute I can't be annoyed with her. I looked at Ali and saw her eyes change. Oh man forgot about Hachi.

'Dude how could you forget about Hachi' my twin Shinji asked.

'Hey she's not my girl friend I don't need to remember her.' I replied.

'what ever'

I looked at Ali again and instead of gold or lavender eyes I saw brown eyes.

"What do you think you are doing to th maiden of Artemis." Ali said with venom in her voice.

"Um..." is all I could manage out of me.

"Ugh, men what is the use. Now PUT ME DOWN. Men are worthless beings all of them." Ali said again.

"What or who are you" I asked

"Like you don't know Dionysus. I introduced myself." She said annoyed "Well if I must introduce again I am Artemis the MAIDEN. Well technically I am now Alice the MAIDEN. NOW IF I MUST ASK AGAIN PUT ME DOWN!" She exclaimed I put her down and said.

" You just can't do that its not her it's you who's a maiden." I said angrily. I turned around to ask the guys for support but it turns out their girl friends have been possessed by the goddesses they took over.

"It is fair. When you guys come to clean the temples she always prays to me of how much she admires for being brave enough to become a maiden." Artemis said proudly.

"That doesn't mean she wants to be one." I said.

"Fine when I give her her mind back you ask her what she wants then we shall see." She said calmly. Then Ali comes back.

"Wait I don't get how you came and took over Ali. I thought you guys died." I said

"Idiot. Gods cannot die. You will figure it out when you get to the top. Now stop stalling and ask her." Artemis said.

Ok let's do this.

Penguin: Sorry you had to wait so long. Me and Cosmic Butterfly1 are moving. The PPGZ and RRBZ are not my characters. Ali and Koumori are Cosmic Butterfly1 OC. My OCs are Mizuki and Takashi. Please R&R.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Takashi's POV

I saw Koumori arguing with Ali so I left them and started talking to Mizuki.

"Hey Mizuki wanna walk together." I asked

"Sure." She replied.

As we were walking I slipped my hand into hers. She turned to me but she looked mad. Like murderous mad. She didn't have her teal blue eyes anymore they were storm grey.

"Do not touch me Poseidon." It wasn't her voice though. So I'm guessing it was Athena. But I was confused of why she called me Poseidon.

"What do you mean Posei... Oh yeah. But why are you so mad. Oh that's right he did that thing in your temple." I said stupidly.

"Boy, that was idiotic of you to mention that in my presence." she said with fire in her eyes.

"Sorry." I whimpered.

"No, I'm am sorry as the goddess of wisdom I should know that you are not the rightful owner of Poseidon's actions." she said apoligeticly. But you must know that yo guys are enemy's. She explained.

"No that's not right she has to choose her own path." I said angrily but calmly.

"Yes I see you speak with wisdom I will let her choose her own path." Athena agreed "You hear that Poseidon you finally chose a good one." After she said that water stream and splashed her in the face. Her face became as red as a tomatoe then changed back and she said "Fair well." Then Mizuki came back.

"Why am I all wet?" she asked

"No reason." I replied while snickering.

Butch POV

While I was walking with Kaoru I wrapped my arms around her.

"What the heck don't touch me Butch." Koaru screamed

"Awwwww. Come on Koaru let me have a little fun." I said

Then I saw her light green eyes turn into turquoise.

"Now Ares be a gentle men or I'm not going to talk to you for the rest of the day. She said to get your arms off of her." A lady that obviously not Koaru

"Um who are?" I asked

"Ugh Ares how could you forget your wife." She said.

"Um I'm not Ares I mean I represent him I guess. But I'm not him." I explained

"Oh I forgot about that. It's a habit. Been doing it for millennia. Anyway you do need to be a gentle men or I will hurt you if you don't treat this young lady correctly. I am the goddess of love and beauty but I an also very dangerous when I get mad." she said.

"So since you said you were the goddess of love and beauty I'm guessing that your Aphrodite." I said still on the subject that I started.

"Yes I thought we covered that when I gave you all the hints." Aphrodite said.

"What hints?" I asked confused.

"The Ares wife, and goddess of love and beauty." she replied with annoyance in her voice.

"Ok I admit it. I should have heard those hints. I feel like Riku." I said.

"Anyway be a gentle man or I'll tear you to peices and send you to the depths o tartarus but since I can't do that partially because your a god now and partially I don't want to ruin my hair so maybe I'll just beat you to a pulp." Aphrodite said I can't believe this is Koaru.

"Ok I'll be a gentle man geez." I said annoyed

The PPGZ and RRBZ are not my OC's. Ali and Koumori are also not my OC's they belong to cosmic butterfly. My OC's are Mizuki and Takashi.


End file.
